Unknown
by TDI-Ryro-Eclares
Summary: Sakura has been hiding her true powers for a long time, but she's tired of everyone thinking that she's weak, so she decides to do something about it. Starts off right after the Journey to the Land of Waves mission.
1. Prologue

**Unknown**

_**Prologue**_

_I'm so sick of being treated like I'm weak.  
><em>_It only fuels my anger  
><em>_Of seeing their backs before me  
><em>_Like I need protection or shelter from danger_

_But what is left __**unknown  
><strong>__Is what makes most wary  
><em>_Now is the time for my strength to be shown  
><em>_In which skills seem to vary_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so this is my first Naruto Fanfiction so don't go too hard on me. :) That's your cue!<em>**

**_Sakura: TDI-Ryro-Eclares does not and will never own Naruto _**

**_Me: Unfortunately_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Unknown**

**Well here's chapter one of unknown! **

**Tenshi: Mistress TDI-Ryro-Eclares does not own Naruto, obviously. I mean come on! If she did, do you think she'd be up at 1:46 AM because she had a good idea for a fanfic? No! Anyways, Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

Sakura's POV

We just got back from the mission of the Journey to the Land of Waves a week ago and I'm heading home after Sasuke, once again, said that I was annoying and weak.

'_I'm tired of faking! I fake like I love Sasuke, like I'm all smiles and butterflies, and like I'm weak! When in all honesty, I could care less about Uchiha, I'm actually very dark and emotionless inside, and if I wanted to I could over-power the Kyuubi in a battle (not boasts, but cold, hard facts). They all think they know me so well. They don't know a thing about me.'_

'_**Then do something about it! Show them who we really are! KICK THEIR BUTTS!'  
><strong>_Inner Sakura shouted in my head. Talk about migraine.

'_Calm down Inner. I already have a headache from trying to break the sealing jutsu that takes the use of the copy ghost eye away from me.'  
><em>_**'Then, maybe you should use it! I mean we both know that the only way to unseal your kekkie genkai is to summon the Angel of Death'  
><strong>__'Yes, but remember that if we summon it we must use it to kill at least one person or it will kill us.'  
><em>_**'Okay, so, use it on an enemy!'  
><strong>__'You know, I think I sense enemy chakra just outside of the gates…'  
><em>_**'Now you're talking! LET'S GO KICK BUTT!'**_

It turned out to be a missing-nin from Amegakure. I put on my blank face. Once he saw me, he unsheathed a Katana that was strapped onto his back and lunged directly at me, but I just stood there. When the blade was less than an inch away from me, I reached out and in the blink of an eye the missing-nin was missing an arm and pummeling through trees. With the Katana, I cut my thumb gently enough so that only a small prick of blood came out. Then, I placed my thumb on my arm (where the seal was located) and summoned Tenshi the Angel of Death.

"**Mistress Sakura, what are your commands?" **Tenshi was never one to beat around the bush.

"Good to see you too, Tenshi. Combine with me to kill him and break the seal of my copy ghost eye. And then, when I pass out from the unsealing, take me home." I started playfully, but ended with an all-about-the-business tone.

"**As you wish." **Tenshi then made quick work of morphing into ghost form and pushing herself into me. When we combined, we quickly ran over to the man and thrust our arm through his chest, taking out his heart, and popping it into our mouth. **(AN What? I had to make her do **_**something**_** with it! Why not eat it?)**

Then, I saw a very bright flash of light that signified the seal being broken. Then, all I saw was black.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

General POV

After eating the heart of the missing-nin, Sakura abruptly passed out (in her mind). Tenshi disposed of the rest of the missing-nin's body, walked Sakura to her home, and promptly disbanded from Sakura to let her rest.

But what she did not see was the pair bright red eyes and the unblinking gaze of pearl-like eyes hiding in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay I got my first review from **_yomommamymommaaintyomomma _**and to this anonymous reviewer thank you so much and also awesome name!  
>Oh and in case someone gets confused, I'm using both the Eng. Dub and Sub. (Ex. Shikamaru saying "This is such a drag" in one scene and Shikamaru saying "So Troublesome" in another. Or the –chan and –kun honor things)<strong>

**Now!**

...

Do the disclaimer!  
>Naruto: Fine! Don't get all pushy! Gosh, you're acting like Sakura!<br>Sakura: What was that, Naruto? (Angry voice)  
>Naruto: Um… PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! (Runs away)<br>Sakura: NARUTOOO! (Runs after him)  
>Kakashi: (looks up from Icha Icha with an eye crease) TDI-Ryro-Eclares doesn't own Naruto! Enjoy!<p>

_**Chapter 2**_

Sakura's POV

I woke up when someone screamed in my ear.  
>"Sakura-chan, wake up! Sakura-chan!"<br>I groaned and sat up.  
>"Naruto? What are you doing here?"<br>" I came to walk you to the bridge! If we don't hurry we'll be as late as Kakashi-sensei!"  
>"Fine, let me get some clothes on."<br>He just stood there looking like he was waiting.  
>*sigh*" Get out, Naruto."<br>After he heard my exasperated voice, he apologized and went out of my apartment to stand at the door.

'_So, Inner, now that I'm not hiding my true self anymore, I'm going to need help.'  
><em>_**'With what?'  
><strong>__'Picking out something to wear.'  
><em>_**'Okay, I can do that! Now let's see…'**_

I ended up putting on a black ninja shirt with red cherry blossom designs on it that ended so it would show my stomach. I put a long-sleeved fishnet shirt on underneath that and the sleeves covered three quarters of my arms. I put on short (really short) black ninja pants that were lined with red and I put on some fishnets that (on my left side) started below my knee and ended on my ankle, and (on my right side) started correctly but ended at mid-thigh.**(AN Like Temari's)** Then, I wrapped my leg and put my weapon holster on it.

I look at my hair in the mirror and I just don't like the long style anymore. So, I decide to do I nice cut with a kunai. It's now shoulder length and I decide to put it into two spiky ponytails. Then, I make my bangs so that they are still in the same style but they completely cover my right eye. I can still see through it though. Then, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a box. The things inside were a necklace with Haruno symbol on it and fingerless gloves that my mom used to wear. I put the necklace on.  
>Instead of using it as a headband, I tied my hitate-ate onto my arm. Then, I pulled the gloves on and walked out the door.<p>

"…" When Naruto saw me, his jaw fell to the floor and I giggled at the look on his face.  
>"You know, you should close your mouth before you catch flies." I said to him as I started walking in the direction of the Bridge. He made quick work of catching up to me.<p>

"S-sakura-chan you… you look really pretty." He stuttered as he blushed red.  
>"Thank you, Naruto." I smiled at him and we engaged in a conversation about, believe it or not, ramen. After five minutes of nonstop ramen talk (in which Inner was sticking her hands to her ears, running around, and screaming <strong>'MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!'<strong>), we finally arrived at the bridge.

Sasuke was already there leaning against the railings on the left. I would have spoken, but I didn't feel like it, so I walked to the right side and peered down into the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

General POV

When Sasuke saw that Sakura wasn't speaking to him, he gave her a weird look but shrugged it off.

'_She's probably just trying to work up the nerve to ask me out. She'll never understand that I don't like her! Although, I do like that outfit…' _Sasuke's mind wandered as his eyes roamed over her body.

While Sasuke was checking Sakura out, Naruto was blushing and boasting in his mind.  
><em>'Haha! Take that teme! Sakura-chan had a whole conversation with me and she hasn't said a word to you yet! HAHAHA! She likes me better!'<em>

Then, from out of nowhere, Kakashi poofed into the picture.  
>"Yo!"<br>"YOU'RE LATE, **AGAIN**!" Naruto screeched.  
>"Sorry, you see there was this old lady and-<br>**"LIAR!"** He was cut off by Naruto. Sasuke sweat dropped and Sakura just looked on with mild annoyance.  
>Kakashi and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why Sakura wasn't joining Naruto in his ranting like she always did, but they just shrugged it off.<p>

"Well, anyways, all missions have been postponed."  
>"Wha? Why?" Naruto whined.<br>"Let me finish, Naruto. Like I was saying, all missions have been postponed for the Chunin Exams."  
>"The Shoe-bean Exams? What's that?"<br>*sigh*"The CHUNIN Exams are a type of test to test the abilities of genin. If the genin perform well, they will be considered for promotion to Chunin. Genin and their sensei from all nations compete in the Exams. Your missions have been postponed because I recommend that all three of you to compete in the exams. Now here are the registration forms for those who would like to compete. Fill them out and take them to Room 301 on the third floor of the testing area **(IDK what the place was called)** next week. Hopefully, I'll see you all there." With that said, he poofed away to no one knows where.

Naruto started screaming, **"Chunin Exams! The Chunin Exams!"**  
>Sasuke walked away muttering something about training.<br>Sakura sweat dropped at her teammates' behavior. "Naruto, want to go get some ramen with me?"  
><strong>"The Chunin Ex-<strong> Sure Sakura-chan!"  
>They started walking down the street towards Ichiraku's. On their way there, Sakura noticed a square rock following them, so she nudged Naruto and pointed at the rock.<br>"C'mon! Really? It's so obvious that you're not a real rock! What rock is square and has legs? NONE!" He screamed at the rock. There was a poof and three kids were there coughing.  
>"I think you put too much gunpowder in that!" said the kid with the goggles. Then, they introduced themselves. <strong>(AN You know who they are so I don't see the point in explaining)<strong>  
>"Hey boss! Ready to play ninja?" Konohamaru asked Naruto.<br>"A ninja… playing ninja?" Sakura questioned.  
>"I already told you, I <em>am <em>a ninja!" Naruto said trying to impress Sakura.  
>"Please?" Moegi practically begged.<br>"Fine! You'd better run! I'm gonna get you!" Naruto ran after Udon, Moegi, and Konohamaru. Sakura laughed and tagged along.

Then, Konohamaru slammed straight into a teen-aged boy from Sunagakure that had face paint on his face and a strange-looking wrapped up thing that had hair on his back. Behind him was a girl from the same village with four blond, spiky pony-tails and a giant fan on her back. The boy yanked Konohamaru up by the neck and shook him.  
>"Watch where you're going, you stupid kid!" the boy yelled at the now crying Konohamaru.<br>"Kankuro, leave the kid alone! You know what _he_ will do if he catches you!" Yelled the girl behind him.  
>"Oh, calm down, Temari! I just want to have a little fun!" Kankuro exclaimed.<br>"Fine, but I wasn't in this and don't say I didn't warn you." Temari retorted.  
>"Oi! PUT HIM DOWN! He's just a little kid and he's sorry!" Naruto screeched.<br>"So these are the Konoha shinobi? Pathetic!" Kankuro insulted.

Sakura decided that she was tired of this, so she pulled out five kunai and in the blink of an eye she had Konohamaru in her arms and there were four kunai pinning Kankuro to a nearby wall. She put Konohamaru down and was twirling the fifth kunai in her hand.  
>"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" She questioned him.<p>

He pulled the kunai from his shirt and pants and threw them at her. She caught all of them and had two in each hand and one in her mouth. He started to unwrap the thing on his back when a rock came out of nowhere and smacked him in the head.  
>"HEY! That hurt!" He cried out. Everyone looked up and there was Sasuke sitting in a tree with more rocks beside him and another rock in his hand. Sakura glared at him because she wanted to see what was wrapped up on the Suna-nin's back and because he acted like she needed him to come to her rescue.<p>

Then, Sakura sensed a dark aura and looked at the other side of the tree. There was another Suna-nin with blood-red hair, the kanji for love on his forehead, and a gourd on his back. He looked at Kankuro and started talking.  
>"Kankuro, stop."<br>"Gaara, they started the whole thing! I-  
>"Shut up or I'll kill you."<br>"O-okay Gaara."

He looked directly at Sakura and spoke again.  
>"I am sorry for any trouble he has caused."<br>She put her kunai back in her holster and nodded. He made a hand sign and sand swirled over him and he disappeared, only to reappear in a swirl of sand on the ground in between Temari and Kankuro. Gaara turned his back and started to walk away when Sasuke jumped out of the tree and landed next to Sakura and Naruto.  
>Sasuke spoke. "Who are you?"<br>"Who me? Well, I'm-" Temari turned with a blush but was cut off by Sasuke.  
>"Not you. The one with the gourd on his back."<br>Gaara turned around and answered.  
>"I am Gaara of the desert. What is your name?" Gaara replied to Sasuke but kept his eyes on Sakura the whole time.<br>"I am Sasuke Uchiha."  
>"And yours?" Gaara asked Sakura.<br>"Sakura Haruno." She answered.  
><em>'Hmm… a very fitting name.'<em> Gaara thought.  
>"Don't you wanna know my name?" Naruto asked him loudly.<br>"I could care less about you." Gaara stated coolly and walked away with his siblings.

Naruto started whining and Sasuke started to walk away when Sakura grabbed his arm.  
>"Sasuke, don't you think we should train for the exams as a team?"<br>"No." He then promptly walked away.  
>"Naruto wanna go train?"<br>"Sure!"  
>Then, they walked to the training grounds and trained the day away.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later

Sakura's POV

I walked with Sasuke and Naruto to the exam place and when we got there I immediately noticed the genjutsu that was put on the building, but I just kept walking. When we walked into the hallway we noticed a crowd outside 'Room 301' which was really 201. A girl with two buns was trying to get past two 'Chunin' (not really because it's obvious that that's a genjutsu) and one was about to punch her so I intervened and caught his fist. Then, I pushed chakra into my hand and tightened my hold on the fist. A loud crack echoed around the room and the 'Chunin' visibly winced. I began to speak.

"It's not nice to hit girls. It's also not nice to trick people, so quit playing around and dispel the genjutsu." My teammates nodded in agreement (even though Naruto had no idea of what was going on) and gasps were made all around the room. The second Chunin (the one whose hand I did not break) spoke first.

"So you noticed?"  
>"My team and I knew of this when we first walked in the building. So, please dispel it."<p>

He dispelled the jutsu and there were more gasps around the room when the number changed from 301 to 201. I let go off the other man's bloody hand and stepped back.

"Why don't you dispel the ones you put on yourselves, while you're at it?" Sasuke asked.

They looked really surprised but they did it anyway. More gasps of shock. Naruto, Sasuke, and I started to walk away when a voice called out to me and Sasuke.

"You two, what are your names?" We turned to look and it was a boy with pupil-less lavender eyes. It looked like an inactivated Byakugan so I decided to use my copy ghost eye for the first time to copy it. **(AN Basically, it allows the user to copy any jutsu or kekkie genkai and over time be able to perfect it in its highest level. Also the user will be able to call upon Tenshi (Angel of Death) and take on a ghost-like form where things (aka weapons and stuff like that) are able to go straight through the user with no effect.) **My eyes turned completely white and then they turned into exact replicas of his for a split second. Then, they turned back to normal and I answered his question.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, he's Sasuke Uchiha, and he's Naruto Uzumaki. We are ninja Team 7 or Team Kakashi." I smiled at him after I pointed out my teammates.  
>"I am Neji Hyuga. This is Rock Lee and Ten-Ten." He pointed out his teammates with a tint of red on his cheeks.<p>

His bushy-browed teammate, Rock Lee, walked over to me and kneeled down.  
>"Please be my girlfriend! I will protect you with my life!" He got glares from Naruto, Sasuke, and, surprisingly, Neji.<br>"Um… No thanks."  
>"Wha? Why?" He looked really sad.<br>"Uh… I'm interested in someone else already?" Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto perked up a bit.  
>"No matter! I shall wait for you!"<br>"Um… O…K… Let's go guys." We walked up the stairs and there was Kakashi-sensei! He explained the whole only teams of three can enter thing and the next thing I know, we're walking in a room filled to the rim with scary looking shinobi from other villages glaring at us like we kicked their puppies! We walked in and looked around when a familiar loud voice screamed.  
>"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" I looked over and saw Ino latched onto Sasuke's neck like <em><strong>a lovesick gorilla and Sasuke looking like he wanted to Sharingan her butt to death <strong>_(Inner said it, not me)_**.**_ Another voice called out.

"You guys are here, too? *sigh* This is gonna be such a drag." I smirked.  
>"Well, it's nice to see you, too, Shika." I smiled. Shika and I have been friends ever since our academy days when I met him under the cherry blossom tree and we watched the clouds together.<br>"Hey, Saku." He spoke with Choji eating chips behind him.  
><em><strong>'Was that a tint of red on Shikamaru's cheeks?' <strong>_Inner giggled and questioned.  
><em>'Nah, I doubt it.' <em>I replied.

Another voice shyly calls out.  
>"H-Hi, N-Naruto-kun and S-Sakura-chan."<br>"Hey Hinata!" Naruto and I speak at the same time. Hinata, along with Shino, has been a friend of mine ever since the academy.

"Hi, Shino. Kiba." I speak and Shino nods while Kiba is trying to flirt with me. Just then, a guy with silver hair tied into a ponytail and glasses walks over to us.  
>"You might want to stop making a scene and look around you."<br>We all look around to see that everyone in the room was looking (more like glaring) at us. Everyone, even Sasuke, looked a little (in some cases a lot) intimidated. Then, Naruto started shouting about how he was going to beat every single one of them and I sweat dropped. Ino clanged him on the head _**like the ape she truly is**_(Again, it was Inner!) and started yelling about him trying to get us all killed. I just turned back to the guy who walked up to us.  
>"Who are you?"<br>"I'm Kabuto, Sakura." I was immediately suspicious as to why he knew my name and he decided to show us his info cards. **(AN I'm skipping the explanation and when Sasuke asked about Gaara and Rock Lee) **There was still something fishy about him, but I shrugged it off.

Then, some sound ninjas that overheard the conversation tried to skewer him for talking about their village and our proctor broke up the fight.  
>"I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor… and from this moment, your worst enemy!"<br>Oh, boy! This should be fun. (Sarcasm)

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm back! I don't own Naruto or anything else in this story! I'm broke as a joke!  
>Special thanks to:<br>**_Yoyomommomisis see my joke  
><em>_angel897  
>ReaderWorm101<br>Christybug97  
>theexplosivebird<em>

**_'Inner Sakura'  
><em>**"regular talk"  
><em>'Sakura's thoughts'<br>'Ino in Sakura's head'_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Sakura's POV

'_Great.' _(Sarcasm) was the only word that ran through my head when he said that the first exam was a _written _exam. I knew that this would cause problems for Team 7. I'm not the one who had the problem. Neither was Sasuke. _**  
>'NARUTO! You'd better not make us fail!' <strong>_Inner was screeching.  
><em>'Calm down. He can't hear you remember?'<br>__**'Oh yea…' **_I inwardly rolled my eyes.

Our proctor was yapping about the rules when I noticed something. There were a few genin that weren't genin. I wonder if-

"Begin!" Ibiki shouted very loudly. That cut me off my train of thought and I started my test. I looked at question 1 and answered it. Then, I looked at question 2, paused, and scanned over the rest of the questions.

'_These are almost impossible to answer!'  
><em>_**'CHEAT TIME!'  
><strong>__'I'm not so sure we're allowed to cheat considering, oh, I don't know, THERE'S LIKE TEN MONITORS IN THE ROOM MAKING SURE WE DON'T!'  
><em>_**'Just trust me on this one! I know what I'm talking about! Do the hand signs for the copy ghost eye and then look around the room to copy someone who looks like they know what they're doing.'  
><strong>__'That's actually a pretty good idea…'  
><em>_**'I know! What could you do without me? Nothing, For I am the most POWERFUL! Mwahahahahahahaha!'  
><strong>__'(O.o)…um… Okay?' _

I did what Inner said and it worked like a charm and I know I got all the questions correct (I copied from Shika before he went to sleep.)!  
>Now all I have to do is to find out how to help Naruto. <em>'Hmmm…'<em>

I would have found a way if someone hadn't have went into my mind! Hmmm… must've been Ino. Too bad she switched Inner out instead of me! Now she's just a voice in my head! I inwardly went into a mind-field and dragged Ino with me.

'_Grrr! What the heck? Forehead, there's something wrong with you in the head! I knew it!'  
><em>_'Well, it is time for you to get out!' _Then, I picked her up and threw her soul back into its own body.

'_**Honey, I'm Hoooomme!'  
><strong>__'Inner, you're an idiot.' _I deadpanned.  
><em><strong>'If I'm an idiot, you're one too. We are the same person, DUUUHHH!'<br>**__'Nah, I'm just crazy.'  
><em>_**'You sure are! You just totally missed Naruto standing up for everyone about the tenth question and the nut that just burst through the window, claiming to be our proctor for the second exam.'  
><strong>__'What! How long ha-'  
><em>_**'Shut up so we can pay attention!'  
><strong>__'So mean!'  
><em>_**'Baka…'**_

"Meet me at forbidden training grounds 44 in ten minutes!" The proctor, who is supposedly Anko Mitarashi, yelled like Naruto would. With that everyone got out of their seats, got with their teams, and started exiting out of the building. I walked up to Naruto and Sasuke and we got started on our way to training grounds.

We were half way there when the Rock Lee kid from earlier walked up and asked to fight Sasuke. The fight was VERY quick. Lee was kicking Sasuke around and so he activated his Sharingan. I took that as my opportunity to copy both of them, because you never know when you need some taijutsu or the Sharingan in a fight, and besides I was going to copy Sasuke's Sharingan sooner or later. Lee won and we all started walking to the training grounds again. When we got there a blushing Lee walked over to his teammates. Apparently, he has a crush on me. _'Greeeaaattt.'_ Inner didn't respond because she was still freaked out by his eyebrows.

Anko started talking about how dangerous the 'Forest of Death' was and Naruto started copying her, so she threw a kunai at him. No one was going to hurt him on my watch even if it IS just a scratch, so I used a technique called body flickering (Tenshi taught me how! :P) and was in front of him, catching the kunai in the blink of an eye. I glared at Anko and threw it at her so fast that when she tried to dodge it, it still cut her check. To say a few people looked shocked would be an understatement. I didn't care for any questions so I told Anko that she could proceed. She did.

Sakura's POV

We had just chased off the one Rain ninja that we'd be an easy target when a huge gust of wind literally blew me away! I landed about five miles away and right in the middle of a fight between two teams of Cloud-nin. They stopped charging forward and stared at me. Then, they glanced at each other, shrugged, and started working together against me! I used the ghost copy eye and after a while had six dead bodies of Cloud-nin around me with all of their jutsu in my head, a Heaven and an Earth scroll, and a few of their weapons strapped onto me. One of the kunoichi had a beautiful dagger with a cherry blossom design on it and I just had to have it!

Anyways, I felt an enormous amount of chakra and I heard what sounded like Sasuke screaming, so I body flickered to the location where the chakra was. The first thing I saw was Naruto unconscious on a tree limb and Sasuke withering in pain and clutching his neck on another tree limb. I looked to my left and there was a strange looking …

'_Woman? Man?'  
><em>_**'How about a shim (She Him)!'**__  
>'Yea, let's go with that…'<em>

The shim was the source of the powerful chakra and he looked like quite the threat to me, so I got into a battle pose. I was about to lunge when Sasuke screamed again.

'_**Whatever this guy did to Sasuke must be pretty painful if SASUKE screams like that! We should make sure he's okay!'  
><strong>__'And let the person who did this to him have the possibility of getting away? NO!'  
><em>_**'Outer… You have to do the right thing!'  
><strong>__'Fine.'_

I glared at the shim and body flickered to Sasuke. I bent down to his level (He was on his knees on the ground.) and, making sure my back wasn't to the shim, yanked his hand from his neck so I could see what was wrong with him. Then I saw it; it was a seal of some type. He screamed in pain again and I knocked him unconscious. The shim was still there watching us. I turned to it and glared.

"What did you do to him?" It wasn't even a question. Basically I DEMANDED an answer, but it chuckled like I said a joke.  
>"Ohh, I jussst gave Sssassuke-kun a little… parting gift. Sssoon, he will sseek me out for power." He (I determined by the voice that he was a him… Maybe) talked like a snake. He started to sink into the tree behind him but I body flickered to it and smashed it into pieces before he even got halfway in it and sent him tumbling to a lower branch. He landed in a crouch and slowly stood up. He looked up at me and smiled an evil looking smile. He then appeared right behind me to try to intimidate me, but I just activated my ghost form. He wasn't able to tell, because in ghost form, the image of your body doesn't change but nothing can touch you (Does that even make sense? Oh well.).<p>

He reached out to touch me, but his hand went straight through my head. When he saw this, his eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. His mouth pulled up into a very sinister looking grin and he looked very insane

"Looksss like you have a lot of potential, maybe even more than Sssasssuke-kun. Too bad, I don't have enough chakra to mark you, too. I'll be watching, and if you truly are asss… interesssting asss you ssseem, then we shall meet again." After he said that, he sunk quickly into the ground.

'_Whoa… I have got to admit it… That was freaking creepy!'  
><em>_**'Yea, it was! We should probably gget our teammates and find shelter.'**_

I picked up both Naruto and Sasuke and took off to find shelter.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sakura's POV

There I stood facing the three sound ninjas while they bragged about how easy of a fight they were going to have against me.

I chose this time to knock out what looked like the weakest ninja. I body flickered right in front of the girl and before she had time to dodge, I punched her into the nearest tree.

"Oh, so the little kunoichi wants to put up a fight! Let's give her one!" The tallest boy joked (badly, might I add).

He used the strange holes in hands to blow a large gust of air towards me, and I was blown away by the force. I went through one or two of the trees with a few painful crunches.

'_**Yea… thhaatt REALLY HURT!'  
><strong>__'Ouch… I think a few of my ribs are broken. Hmmm… Inner, can ghostly forms avoid this kind of wind?'  
><em>_**'I dunno. It's worth a try…'**_

I activated my ghost form while the boy laughed and bragged about throwing me through a tree. I slowly picked myself up off of the ground and hobbled over to them.

"Oh, so she wants some more!" He exclaimed as he brought his arms up. This time the wind went straight though me and when he saw that he looked angry.

"Just a weak clone?" Oh, so he thought that I was a clone! I can use this to my benefit!

I body flickered behind a tree and sent out a shadow clone to take my place. He actually thought it was me and engaged in a fight with the clone.

'_**Baka…' **_I smirked at Inner's comment and looked over to the idiot's other teammate only to see him staring back at me strangely.

'_Umm… Okay. I guess he wants to fight?'  
><em>_**'Either that or he wants to eat you.'**_

I jumped from behind the tree and walked up to him, preparing to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay… so I know it's REALLY SHORT, and I'd like to apologize about that. I couldn't go any further without knowing a pairing for Sakura… So if you could please vote in your reviews, do so!<br>Kisame:0  
>Zetsu:0<br>Itachi:0  
>Sasuke:0<br>Pein:0  
>Naruto:0<br>Hidan:0  
>Kakashi:0<br>Kiba:0  
>Akatsuki:0<br>Sasori:0  
>TobiMadara:0  
>Deidara:0<br>Shikamaru:0  
>Neji:0<br>Shino:0  
>Gaara:0<br>Kabuto:0**

**If you have any other suggestions just let me know(ANY GUY WORKS!)! Review plz! Oh, and I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Itachi:4  
>Gaara:4<br>Sasuke:4  
>Pein:4<br>Akatsuki:3  
>TobiMadara:2  
>Shikamaru:2<br>Hidan:1  
>Kiba:1<br>Neji:1  
>Izumo(the guard):1<strong>

**If you have any other suggestions just let me know!**

**I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the long wait! My writer's well is DRY! I dont even have a plot anymore! Please forgive me!**

**Review plz! Oh, and I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Chapter 5  
>General POV<p>

As the two ninja appeared in his office, a figure hidden in the shadows spoke in a deep voice. "Report."

"Leader-sama, the girl has activated the first form of her kekkie genkai." The first reported.  
>"Also, Orochimaru has come into contact with her and seems to harbor interest."<br>The second added dreadfully, knowing that his leader wouldn't be too happy. He knew it wasn't going to end well, in fact he can feel the tense atmosphere now.

"Why did you let him come into contact with her?" The figure growled out.  
>"Uh…*Gulp* you see what had happened was…"<br>"Just get out!" The figure yelled and the ninja scrambled out of his office.

"*Sigh*If you want something done, you have to do it yourself." He sighed out as he pulled on his cloak, made a handsign, and disappeared.

Sakura's POV

Just as I jumped towards the Dosu guy, my shadow clone knocked out his teammate and came to my side. He opened his pouch and took his Earth scroll out of it. He then sat it on the ground and started talking.

"I will collect my teammates and leave now, but know that the next time we fight I will not run away or show mercy."

I just raised an eyebrow at him and watched him pick up his teammates and leave. About five seconds later, sand came out of nowhere and gently tugged me toward a concerned looking… GAARA?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 Minutes Earlier  
>Gaara's POV<p>

As I crush the three ninjas in my sand coffin, all I can think about is that beautiful pink-haired girl, Sakura.

Every time I think of her my chest swells and my pulse rate quickens for no reason at all. I can't even concentrate on the blood that is pouring into my sand from the bodies of those ninjas because of her.

' **Kukuku… There's a reason for everything, kit.'**  
><em>' Shukaku, what are you talking about?'<br>_**' Usually around this time and age tailed beasts look for potential mates, and I've found one!'  
><strong>_' Who? Sakura?'  
><em>**'Yes…'**

Just then I was bombarded by the strong scent of cherry blossoms and delicious smelling blood. My body responds automatically, and I jump towards the smell. I can vaguely hear Kankuro and Temari questioning my actions and screaming for me to come back, but I can't control my body. It's almost like someone is controlling me.

'**That's because I am. You smell that smell? That's the smell of MY mate!'  
><strong>_' What? First of all, you mean OUR mate. Second of all, STOP!'  
><em>**' Can't do that!'**

That's when I see her. She's watching her enemy run off with his teammates like the coward he is. I look her over and find that she was injured during the seemingly short fight.

Although the look of her blood made her look extremely… appetizing, Shukaku's extreme lust was temporarily blocked by my immense concern. I use my sand to tug her towards me, careful not to hurt her further.

"Gaara?" I almost lose all control at the sound of her sweet voice calling my name, but I have to make sure she was okay before I allowed Shukaku to jump her bones.

"Are you okay?" I question as I decide to cuddle her to my chest. A decision I would soon regret because once I feel her warm, curvy body press against mine, all self-control flew out of the window.

"Oh… um I'm fine… uh is there something wrong?"

I felt Shukaku take over me and I leaned in towards her. Another voice interrupts me just as I'm about to speak to my mate.

"Yes, there's a HUGE problem! Get off of her sand rat!" It's her black haired teammate and he looks like he wants to kill me.

'_Psssh as if he ever could.'  
><em>**'That aura radiating off of him is the curse of Orochimaru mixed with a lot of jealousy and rage.'**_  
>'Haha he's jealous? About what?<br>_**'Our sexy mate, of course.'  
><strong>_'That explains it'_

"No." I simply replied.

He growled and then charged. If it's a fight he wants then a fight he shall get.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Luv**

**Ryro-chan**

****


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! I don't own Naruto!**

Ch. 8  
>General POV<p>

Sasuke swung a punch at Gaara, but met a wall of sand that encased his fist and crushed it. Gaara then threw Sasuke away from him using his sand. An arm of sand rushed at Sasuke and slammed him into the hard bark of the tree.

Sakura could only watch in horror as Gaara started to use the sand coffin.

"Gaara, stop it! I need my whole team alive to advance to the next round!" Sakura yelled after she snapped out of it.  
>" But-! "<br>"GAARA!"  
>" *huff* Fine…" He called back his sand the moment a strange purple chakra surrounded Sasuke and black marks spread over half of his body.<p>

"Grrr You'll regret that! When I'm done, you'll never touch what _**BELONGS TO ME AGAIN!**_" Sasuke snarled and ran at Gaara ten times faster than before. When the two engaged in fight, Sakura's left eye twitched and her face twisted into a mean sneer.

"What _**BELONGS TO YOU!**_" She roared, which caused the two fighting genin to stop and look at her. At seeing her anger, the cursed seal quickly receded into Sasuke's neck, and Gaara's sand stopped flailing wildly.

"_**Explain NOW!**_" When Sakura screamed that, Gaara decided to get out of there.

Although he would love to see Sasuke get pounded, he didn't want his mate to bring her intense anger upon him when he jumped her for being extremely sexy while mad. He wanted to leave her one thing.

Choice decided, he walked towards her and kissed her smack on the lips with all the longing he felt towards her. Then, his sand wrapped around him and disappeared with him.

"Arghh! WHAT! He gets to kiss you, but I can't even claim you! That's not fair!" Sasuke erupted in anger. Sakura twitched and opened her mouth.

Before their conversation got any further, a shadow dropped down from the trees, and everything flashed white before it all went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know it's short and that there isn't much Sakura kick butt action, but that's all I've got for right now. It's more of a filler.**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Vote for who gets paired with Sakura!**

**Itachi:5  
>Gaara:8<br>Sasuke:5  
>Pein:10<br>Akatsuki:4  
>TobiMadara:2  
>Shikamaru:5<br>Hidan:2  
>Naruto:3<br>Kiba:1  
>Neji:3<br>Kakashi:1  
>Kisame:1<br>Zabuza:1  
>Izumo(the guard):2<strong>

**Luv,**

**Ryro-chan =)**


	8. Chapter 7

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch. 7

5 Minutes Later  
>Sakura's POV<p>

I was jerked awake by someone stroking my hair and putting some strands behind my ear. I open my eyes just in time to see some of the pastel pink locks flowing through the fingers of….someone I don't know? I jumped up and got into a defensive stance, only to hear a chuckle.

"Calm down, kunoichi. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have when you were vulnerable. We'll have to work on that. Get up." A hand was offered to me. My eyes trailed up the arm of the hand, and I looked up to see who this man was. The first thing I saw was the bright red clouds on his black cloak, and I knew I was in trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>General POV<br>_(-with Naruto and Sasuke-)_

Poke!**  
><strong>"…."  
>POKE!<br>"…huh….." Sasuke's eyes opened.  
><strong>POKE!<br>"What the heck, dobe!"  
><strong>"Grr! Teme, I was just trying to wake you up!"  
><strong>"BY POKING ME IN <strong>_**MY EYE!?**_**"  
><strong>"Eh… oops? He he…"  
><strong>"GRRR!"<strong> Sasuke proceeded to chase Naruto through the forest.  
>"Hey! Oww! Sasuke, stop! Where's Sakura-chan?" At that, Sasuke stopped smacking Naruto around and started to frantically search the surrounding area for his beloved. <em><strong>(AN. O.o)<strong>_

"Phew," Naruto huffed as he panted loudly," I just dodged a close one there!"

"Come on, dobe. We have to find Sakura before she gets herself killed!" Sasuke said as he jumped onto a tree limb and started heading east.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! Help is on the way!" _**SMACK!  
><strong>_"Oww! Sasuke, why'd you do that?"  
>"We don't need anyone else's attention on us!"<br>"Uh I think it's too late for that now." They got into fighting positions as the enemy ninja surrounded them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura's POV

His bright orange hair reminded me of Naruto, but the piercings all over him told me a different story. His beautiful eyes are what captivated me the most. They were pools of gray that held the oddest of ripple patterns within their depths. It seemed to be some kind of kekkie genkai, so without thinking about the consequences, I activated my ghost eye and copied it. As I stared back into his eyes with my duplication of them, his gleamed with intrigue and what looked to be excitement.

"You are Sakura Haruno." His deep baritone voice rang out with a tone of certainty.  
>"Yes, I am. Who are you?" He was so assured that I could do nothing but admit to it.<br>"My name is Pein, and I am God. You, young one, you are my goddess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's POV

After easily defeating the pathetic, worthless excuses of ninjas that dared to challenge an Uchiha and taking away their Earth scroll, a buzzer in the back of my mind went off. This buzzer just so happens to alert me of when my teammates are in danger, but there is no danger here with Naruto and I…

"Oh no…"  
>"What is it Sasuke-teme?"<br>"I have a feeling that Sakura is in danger." Immediately, we started searching through the forest, Naruto babbling all the way.  
>"Oh no! We have to find her! What if she's getting attacked by those rotten sound ninja? Or what if she's being eaten by one of those nasty giant snakes? Or, or if she's being kissed to death by that creepy bushy-brow guy! Or if-"<br>"Uhh Naruto calm down."  
>"Or if some weird spaceship catapults down from space directly on top of her and smashes her into tiny bits! Or if-!"<br>"*sigh*Sakura, I hope we find you soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Not extremely good, but I'm putting in a lot of effort here! Please review and tell me how you feel!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**Vote for who gets paired with Sakura! So far these are the results!**

**Itachi:6  
>Gaara:13<br>Sasuke:7  
>Pein:13<br>Akatsuki:4  
>TobiMadara:4  
>Shikamaru:6<br>Hidan:2  
>Naruto:3<br>Kiba:1  
>Neji:5<br>Kakashi:3  
>Kisame:1<br>Zabuza:1  
>Izumo(the guard):2<br>EVERYONE:2**

**Thank you all for reviewing! To address the issue about Sakura being Mary Sue-ish, I totally get were some of you guys get that point from, but I really like how this story is going. Besides, if I were to change Sakura's abilities I would set myself back a bit because some of the things I have planned rely heavily upon her ability to copy kekkie genkai and the like with her ghost copy eye. I really appreciated how nicely you criticized me and thank you for your opinions! I'll try to tone down the powerfullness of Sakura and keep how you readers feel in mind!**

**Thanks again,**

**~Ryro-chan~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for reviewing! I don't own Naruto!**

**Vote for who gets paired with Sakura! So far these are the results!**

**Itachi:8  
>Kyuubi:1<br>Gaara:21  
>Sasuke:8<br>Pein:20  
>Akatsuki:5<br>Tobi/Madara:4  
>Shikamaru:9<br>Hidan:2  
>Naruto:4<br>Kiba:1  
>Neji:6<br>Kakashi:4  
>Kisame:1<br>Zabuza:1  
>Izumo(the guard):2<br>EVERYONE:7**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch. 8

Sakura POV

'_His… his goddess?'  
><em>"What?" I asked as I jumped further away from him. He just looked at me strangely.

"I meant what I said. You are to be my goddess." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Uh, okay, since you put it so nicely." I smiled innocently at him as I discretely pooled chakra into my hands which were conveniently behind my back.

"Good. You're coming without a fight. I originally pegged you as a rebel." He had a pleased look in his eyes. Too bad I'm not actually going with him.

"Follow-" He began to say before I swung at him with a chakra enhanced fist. As soon as I made contact, he burst into smoke clouds. It was a clone! Immediately, I jumped into action and headed for the nearest tree. His chakra signature was so powerful that I knew I didn't stand much of a chance against him, so my best bet was to evade him until I found a surrounding team.

There! A team of Rock nin! Maybe with the ruckus they cause I can get away.

"Who's there?" The leader of the group called out as he must have felt my unconcealed chakra signature approaching.

"No need to worry! I'm just dropping by to leave you a present!" I threw a smoke bomb into their camp and used an encasement jutsu to seal them in that area with that Pein guy. Then, I used a cloaking jutsu to disguise myself, and I rushed away to find my team. As I ran, I got hooked in a conversation with Inner.

_Gosh that was strange!  
><em>_You're telling me! We need to look into this whole goddess business! (Inner)  
><em>_And also who is this Pein person?  
><em>_I dunno, but he seems like trouble…Good thing we tricked him, huh?  
><em>_If someone that powerful wanted something from me, I don't think he'd just give up after that…  
><em>_I suppose you're right, but I guess we'll have to wait and see._

If only she knew how true her words struck…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General POV

As he dealt the killing blow to the last of the Rock nin, Pein pondered about the chakra signature quickly distancing itself from him. He smirked as his plan to get her came to mind.

_**Hmm, no matter. I am undefeatable, and she will have to face me sooner or later. When my plan goes into action, it will be sooner rather than later. Now to initiate phase 1.**_

He channeled his chakra into his ring and mentally summoned a couple of members to do his bidding.

_**Soon, my cherry blossom, soon.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Okay so once again, very short, but this is the way I write, so bear with me please! I think I did pretty well, but if there's any problems, lemme know! For those of you ****who wanted PEIN as a brother figure****, I think I have an alternative…. How would you feel if I kept Pein as a candidate for a pairing with Sakura and have Nagato or Yahiko as her brother instead? It sounds complicated, but I'm pretty sure it's possible….. Tell me what you think in your review! **

**~Ryro-chan~**


End file.
